Talk:Justice Lords
The Name I was watching "A Better World" and it seems that the Justice Lords' name wasn't ever the Justice League in their world. (i.e. comments by Justice Lord Batman and League Flash) Ztyran 00:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I believe you are correct. The way Batman (Justice Lord) announced the name of the group implied it was new to them. ― Thailog 13:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I got the impression that he was suprised that they hadn't renamed themselves as the Lords did and the Flash was merely commenting that his death was the catylist for their transformation from the League to the Lords. -'User:Jdogno7'. ::That was my first impression on Lords Batman, but Flash's comment is was clinched that it was always Lords as oppose to League. Ztyran 17:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The Lords as Heroes or Villains The Lord's actions in their world overall were positive improvements to their world. I mean, when you see Arkham Asylum as well as Gotham, you can't help but think, how overall safter it is as a city compared to what you normally see in Batman:The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures and Batman Beyond. I'll admit that arresting someone over a food bill dispute was a bit extreme , they could talk it out. They did however, way overstep the mark when they felt they had to give the league's earth a makeover as they did their own. That was too far even in the name of peace, security and justice. It may have been necessary on their earth but not in the league's. However you can understand their concern, seeing as they know what Luthor can do if he wants. Once they decided to invade the league's earth, that was when they started to slip from a definition that could constitute a hero even in extreme cases. However, you have to look at the motivation behind their actions, which was to prevent the league's Luthor from causing a potential nuclear holocaust. So therefore they could be anti-heroes but not villains. Their actions can be viewed more in the light of misguided heroes rather than evil villains. Jdogno7 :It's the fascism, the totalitarian police state-type environment that they enforced upon humanity that has us placing them in a villainous category; they're not duly elected officials that were granted power, they're superhumans that took power, which is a pretty villainous thing to do. I agree that it isn't quite black and white, and it has a good many parallels with the plot of Watchmen, where the superheroes do what they think is right to help the people, despite not being appointed to that position. (I think Batman even says "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" in one episode in regards to that idea.) The thing that propels them into the villain category in regards to superhuman morality is their willingness to take over the lives of others they deem lesser, and to kill or brainwash them.--OzzMan 00:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Agree with OzzMan. While they aren't Crime Society per se, they're still fascists. Also, don't change it until you've given others the time to respond. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 07:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Belts of Lords' costumes Is their any speculation on how the Justice Lords were able to wear belts with their costumes, which exception to J'onn J'onzz (Justice Lord)? - BlitzGundam (talk) 19:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC)